Myocardial ischemia is a disorder often induced by coronary arterial stenosis or occlusion, resulting in myocardial infarction and dysfunction, a major cause of human death. There are various technologies developed for the treatment of myocardial ischemia, including coronary arterial reconstruction, angioplasty, and stenting as well as cell-based therapies such as transplantation of embryonic and adult stem cells (bone marrow and cardiac resident stem cells) and induction of bone marrow cell mobilization. The first three technologies (coronary arterial reconstruction, angioplasty, and stenting) have been well established and commonly used for the treatment of human myocardial ischemia. However, treatment based on these technologies often induces coronary arterial injury, resulting in restenosis of coronary arteries and reoccurrence of myocardial ischemia within 1 to 5 years.